Some Things Never Change, or Do They?
by xLovesDownfall
Summary: Completed. I'm going to reedit it, because it was my first story. But I think it's cute. Summary Inside Please R&R.
1. Memories and Getting Ready for the Reuni...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! WELL, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! LoL!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....so in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad....because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way! LoL...okay...out of dictator mode!  


Summary:(because its too big for there!)

Everyone's 19 (except Ginny), and Lavender, Pansy, and Ginny are living together. Ron, Seamus, and Draco are living together. And Harry and Hermione are engaged and living together. Hogwarts is having a 2 year reunion(I don't care if they don't have reunions for only graduating 2 years ago, they do in my world! lol), and everyone's attending.(Since Ginny didn't graduate w/ them, she's just gonna be there as Seamus' date) Ron and Lav have hard feelings from the past that they can't forget. Draco and Pansy had gone out in 6th year, but decided they were better friends. But Draco still loved her, a lot. So he tries to win her heart by showering her with gifts.

(I will probably only write a little bit about Seamus and Ginny's relationship.....but Harry and Hermione's will probably not have any big problems, but I will eventually have the wedding. This will probably focus in on Ron and Lavender's problems the most, considering they're my favorite pair.....Considering Ally pushed me to write this, I will also have a lot of Pansy and Draco's amusing situation because that's her fave pairing! lol)

Now.......ON WITH THE STORY!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny Weasley are all living in a wizarding home in London, not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan(sp?), and Draco Malfoy (dont argue with me on this okay! MY story!) are living in Hogsmeade. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are living in Hogsmeade together and are engaged and are getting married next year. They are all 19, except Ginny, who's still 18. (a/n they have jobs, but theyre just like waiting tables and stuff and they're not important, I might include them later, but for now, who cares?) Hogwart's 2 year reunion was happening this Friday, and all of them were attending.  
  
**At Lav's flat**  
"PANSY! Where's my baby blue (LOVE that color! LoL) sweater?!?! I need that to match my baby blue skirt!!!!" Lavender screamed. She wanted to look impressive tonight, and that was her best outfit.  
"IT'S IN THE DRYER! I WASHED IT LAST NIGHT!" Screamed Pansy back. She was trying to fix her hair, she didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to impress Draco.  
"Lav, who are you trying to impress?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No one! Where do you get the idea that I'm trying to impress someone?" asked Lav, turning pink. She still loved Ron, but she would never fess up to it.  
"Riiiiight Lav, Ya know, he still loves you. No matter what you think, he does." Ginny said sympathetically. She knew exactly what had happened between her brother and Lav in the end of 7th year, she was one of the few who knew the whole story.  


"I don't wanna hear it Gin. Sorry" Lav said softly. She didn't need this, not now. Ginny just shrugged and left Lav's room. Lavender looked at the gold 'I Love You' locket on her dresser. It was in the shape of a heart, with a diamond in the middle of the 'O' in 'Love'.(if that made sense?) A single tear slid down Lav's cheek.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**(a/n, all flashbacks will be in italic....if it works!)  
It was year 7. The day before graduation. It was Ron and Lavender's 2 year anniversary. Ron had invited Lav to come down to the lake with him during dinner.  
  
**At the lake**  
"Lav, I.....I have a confession" Ron said, looking at the ground. He didn't wanna do this, but he knew he had to. To protect her.  
"Ron, what is it?" Lav asked, concerned, she knew something was wrong.  
"I.......I......don't love you. You.......need to move on. You deserve better!" Said Ron, trying choke back tears. (Oh! he's a sensitive man in this part LoL)  
"You......Ron.......no!" Lavender said, in between sobs.  
"Lavender, I'm sorry, but it's for the best." Ron said. He didn't wanna make her cry. He didn't mean what he said. He did love her. But he felt she deserved better.  
"No! Ron....NO!" Lavender got up and ran back to the school, crying very hard. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She thought he loved her. He told her he loved her.  
Ron just sat there, by the lake. He whispered "I'm sorry Lav, but it's for the best. I'll always love you, no matter what you think and what I just told you."  
  
**End of flashback**  
_  
Lavender wiped her tears away, she couldn't keep living in the past. She had to look on to the future. 'Forget about him, he didn't and never will love you, get on with your life!!!!!' She kept telling herself. But it wasn't working. Her eyes shifted to a picture of her and Ron in their 6th year.

**_FLASHBACK_**(I know they're close together, oh well, like I said, MY story! lol)

__

It was year 6. The day before graduation. All of their classes had already finished up the day before, so they could have the whole day to themselves. It was about 2 in the after noon.

"Ron!" yelled Lavender, her eyes blindfolded. "I DEMAND to know where you're taking me this instant!"

"That's for me to know, and you to ponder about until we get there!" Said Ron, laughing. Ron couldn't help but smile when he looked at Lavender. It was their 1 year anniversary. They finally reached the spot where Ron was taking them. They were in the woods behind the Quidditch Stadium.(It's NOT the Forbidden Forest, and there are woods behind the Stadium, or @least, now there are! haha) Lav could hear water running, and she instantly knew where they were. She smiled to herself. Ron took her blindfold off and Lavender gasped as she saw the waterfall. Ron took Lav's hand and led her over into a cave behind the waterfall. Lavender smiled. This was where they shared there first kiss. Ron kissed Lavender softly on the lips. He then let go of her hand and sat down on a big rock whose edges were briefly sprayed by a light mist from the falls. He motioned for Lav to sit down next to him.

"Lav, we've been going out for a year now, and I want to give you something." Ron said, pulling a box from his pocket. "Open it!"

"Oh Ron!" Lavender said as she opened the box. "It's beautiful! I love it."

"Lavender, I love you" Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Ron", Lav said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and took the necklace out of its box. He hooked it onto her neck.

"This is a promise necklace. I want it to remind you that I'll always love you." Ron said, pulling her into another kiss.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lavender took the necklace off of her dresser. She held it close to her heart. She then fell back onto her bed, and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah I know, it sucks! lol....but if you like it review, tell me, and I'll continue!! LoL  
R&R!


	2. More Memories and Still Getting Ready fo...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! WELL, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....so in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad....because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way! lol...okay...out of dictator mode!  


Okay.......I have 1 review! Thanks Ally! This chapters....heck, this WHOKE friggin STORY is dedicated to you!! Lmao, Afterall, you ARE the one who pushed me to write!! yay! lol.......this ones probably gonna be focused on r/l also. but I PROMISE that I'll move on to the other ones in future chapters!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**At Ron and the other guyses House**(Don't mind my 'guyses' term....it's a Pittsburgh thing! lol)

__

"Ron! Come on! The reunion starts in half-an-hour! We don't have all day you know! I do have to pick up Ginny! I haven't been with her in so long and I miss her! So hurry the hell up!" Seamus yelled, he wanted to see his girlfriend, and he didn't feel like waiting for Ron all day. Him and Draco were already ready to go!

"Shutup Seamus! I'm almost ready! And that is MY sister! So watch what you say!" Ron wasn't ecstatic about his sister dating Seamus. And he would much rather not think about it. Ron opened his dresser drawer and took out a bottle of cologne, it was full, yet he had had it since his 6th year.

_**Flashback**(Yes! Another one!! This is probably going to be the last with Ron and Lavender....but there's probably gonna be more with other ships!)_

{A/N: This is a continuation to Lav's last flashback of their 1 yr anniversary, just so ya know!)

Lavender pulled away from the kiss.

"I have something for you also." She said, pulling a box from her purse. Ron opened the box and pulled out a fancy crystal cologne bottle. The label said its name was 'Eternity'. "It's a cologne that I made for you. No matter how many times you use it, it'll never run out." Lav said, smiling. (A/N: It smells like 'Mambo'! OMG my buddy Dominic has that cologne....it smells SOOO good!) "Read the label!" Lav said. The label said 'To Ron, Love, your Lavender. I made this cologne so that you'll always remember me and how much I love you. Happy 1 year anniversary. Love you!'

"Lav, thank you! I love you so much. And I could never forget you. You're my Lavender, and you always will be." Ron said, pulling her closer to him. She turned her head to look into Ron's eyes. He stared back into hers.

"Ron, I love you."

"I love you too, Lav. More than words could ever express" (AWWWW! I feel like being sappy! Leave me alone! lol)

**End Flashback**

Ron put on the cologne and then reread the label for about the 100,000,000th time. He went downstairs. And him and the rest of the guys left, picked up Ginny(All of the other girls had left) , and went to the reunion.

**At Harry and Hermione's House**

"Luv, you almost ready?" Harry asked, walking into their bedroom. He looked at his fiancee. She was curling her hair in the mirror. She shut off the iron and went over to Harry.

"Ready! Wow, I can't wait to see everyone again. I miss them all SO much!"

"So do I. But, I'm worried about what could happen tonight." Harry said, putting his arm around Hermione.

"You mean what could happen between Ron and Lav? So am I. They haven't seen each other since graduation."

"Well, hopefully they'll work some of their problems out." Said Harry.

"Hope so! Let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it's SO short....I'll write more next time. But hopefully I'll gave more than 1 review!!!!!!! hehe....R&R!


	3. Who's That Girl?

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! WELL, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way! lol...okay...out of dictator mode!  


Okay.......I have 2 reviews! Thanks Ally (again! lol)!

A/n: I would like to say that all of my thoughts and prayers go out to all of our American and allying countries' soldiers that are fighting in Iraq right now, and also, my thoughts and prayers go out to the innocent Iraqi people as well. May God be with us all. God Bless America, and let's hope this war ends soon!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**At the Reunion**

Pansy and Lavender had been at the reunion for some time. She and Lavender had actually gotten there early. They were sitting at a table, waiting for their old Hogwarts' classmates to arrive. It was remotely silent at their table right now, both of them were thinking of how they were supposed to get on with the night, when they each had so many unanswered questions and mixed feelings about their old lovers. (lovers, I love that word! lol Don't ask me why it's just cool!)

**In the Car with Seamus, Ginny, Ron, and Draco**

"Wait! Stop here!" Ron yelled all of a sudden. Draco stopped the car.

"What is it already? We should have been at the reunion 10 minutes ago!" Draco said angrily. He wanted to get to the reunion asap.

"Just let me out here. I have something important to do. I'll meet you guys at the reunion!" He then got out of the car, without any explanation, and started walking towards a farmhouse nearby. Seamus and Ginny just watched him questionably. Draco shrugged, started the car, and they all drove off.

**At the reunion**

Lavender kept on watching the door. Suddenly, it opened. Seamus, Ginny, and Draco walked in. 'Where's Ron?' she thought. She nudged Pansy, who had fallen asleep. Pansy looked at the door and immediately sat up. Lavender was upset about Ron not being there, but none the less, she still got up and ran to Seamus, giving him a huge hug. She had known Seamus since they were babies. He was her best guy friend, they had dated briefly in 5th year, just after Voldemort was defeated. They had decided they were too good of friends, and shortly broke up.

-*-

Pansy had gotten up and went over to Draco.

"Hi Draco!" She said, pulling him into a hug. She missed him so much! Of course, she would never admit that.

"Pansy!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "It's been so long since we've talked! I missed you!" Pansy just smiled at him as she stared into his light blue eyes. She could deny it no longer. She still loved Draco Malfoy. Draco looked back into Pansy's eyes. 'I have to get her back', he thought. Draco slowly got an idea in his head. 'This is the start of operation *Get the Girl*' he thought silently to himself.

-*-

Everyone hugged and told each other how much they missed one another. The first hour of the reunion had passes, and there was still no sign of Ron. Lavender decided she had enough. She walked over to Seamus, who was slow dancing/kissing Ginny. Lav cleared her throat to let them know she was there. They looked at her.

"Sorry to, umm, interrupt your, umm, business. But, where in the name of Merlin is Ron?" She asked. She was worried and nervous. She didn't want him there, yet she did. It was a weird mixture of feelings. Seamus shrugged.

"I don't know! He made us drop him off near a farmhouse on the way here, saying he'd meet us here later. Are you anxious to see him?" Seamus asked, smirking.

"Go to hell Seamus. I just wanted to know how his life was going. Ya know, if he had found someone he really loved!" She said, looking at the floor. She could never forgive him for what he said that night, or so she thought.

Right on cue, the door opened. And Ron walked in, but he wasn't alone. A girl was holding his arm. She was tall and slender, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and very pale pink lipstick. Her hair was neat, yet messy. Ginny was in shock, and Lavender was in awe.

"Who's the 50 cent piece that's on my brothers arm?" Ginny said, angry. She was more upset than anybody was, except maybe Lav. She couldn't believe her brother had the nerve to do this! Especially after what he had said to Lavender in their 7th year. Lav was like a sister to her. Hermione and her both were.

"I don't know Gin. But, I, I need to sit down" Lavender said wearily. She faked a smile to let them know that she'd be okay, but inside, she was being ripped apart. It took everything she had in her to not break down and cry right there. She went back to the table she was at before, which was now occupied by Draco and Pansy. Pansy hadn't seen Ron and whoever she was walk in because it seemed that her and Draco were in a deep discussion. When Lav sat down, Pansy noticed the emotionless expression on her face and was worried.

"Lav, hunnie, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, concerned. Lavender motioned towards Harry and Hermione, where Ron and the woman were talking to a confuzzled looking Hermione and Harry. (A/n Confuzzled! How I live that word! lol) Pansy immediately jumped up, stunned.

"Want me to kill him?" Draco asked, trying to lighten the mood. Draco had changed a lot since their Hogwarts' days were over. This was probably because of his undying love for Pansy. He hated to see any of his friends hurt.

"No Draco." She said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, really. This doesn't phase me a bit" She was trying to act like it didn't bother her. All though back in their Hogwarts' days she was emotional, now, however, she was quite different. She chose to hide her feelings, she didn't let people see her cry. These days, she was even getting quite convincing. She had fooled her friends like this many times before.

"Okay, if you're sure. But if you ever need help, you can come to us." Pansy said. Draco slightly smiled when she said this. 'She said US!' he thought. 'One up for the D-man!' (lol...the d-man, don't you just love how guys boost their own ego's?!)

"I know Pansy. Thank you both. Now go dance!" She ordered them. She laughed. 'They're so perfect for each other.' She thought. 'Why can't either of them see it?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next time.....everyone meets 'The Woman'! Well, everyone else besides Harry and Hermione. Well Ally, R&R!! (since you;re prob the only reviewer I'm ever gonna have reading this! lol)


	4. Calie Chetto Dun Dun DUN

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! WELL, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way! lol...okay...out of dictator mode!  


Okay.......I have reviews! Thanks everyone! lol!!!!

A/n: I would like to say that all of my thoughts and prayers go out to all of our American and allying countries' soldiers that are fighting in Iraq right now, and also, my thoughts and prayers go out to the innocent Iraqi people as well. May God be with us all. God Bless America, and let's hope this war ends soon! Another thought on this: Our government is officially made up of a bunch of morons. This war proves it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Hermione went to start dancing, so Ron and 'the woman' came over to talk to Lavender. Lav looked at the ground, not wanting to look Ron in the eyes.

"And this," Ron said, talking to 'the woman', "is Lavender Brown. I went to school with her whenever I was at Hogwarts. "Lavender, this is Calie Chetto." He said, introducing them.

"Like, hi Lavender!" Calie said, as if nothing awkward was going on. Lavender could feel Ron's eyes burning on her. Yet, she refused to look at him.

"Hi, um, Calie." Lav said, feeling uncomfortable. She took a quick glance at Ron, and their eyes met. Neither of them could look away from the other one. It was like they were in a trance. Calie, noticing the two of them staring at each other. Cleared her throat loudly. They still didn't look away.

'Don't do this to me damnitt!' Lavender thought while looking into Ron's eyes. There was something in his eyes that she could sense. It was like there was something he was trying to tell her, but he couldn't. It took all Lav had to finally look away. She looked back to Calie, who looked like she was trying to figure out what had just happened with her small mind.

"So," Said Lav, breaking the silence, "your last names Ghetto right?" Ron tried to cover up his laugh with a hacking cough. Lavender however, kept an entirely straight face. Calie glared at Lavender.

"Chetto! I'm sure that was a mistake, Lavender! Anyways, I'll be back in a minute. Would you like some punch babe?" Calie asked Ron, a little annoyed.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks" He answered. Calie walked away, and for a moment there was complete silence between Lav and Ron. Lavender was the first to break the silence, again!

"I see you're happy." She said, and annoyance in her tone. "I guess you finally found someone you could truly love."

"That was harsh--" Ron started to say, but Lav cut him off.

"You deserved it! First, you tell me you never love me on our ANNIVARSARY, and NOW, you come to the reunion with a little tramp! Not to mention, someone whose last name rhymes with ghetto! Which, that she is!" Lavender said all of this rather loudly, and they were starting to make a scene.

"You don't even know Calie! She's a great girl!" Ron said, desperately trying to sound and look as though he wasn't hurt at all by her words. He was doing a poor job of it.

"Yeah?! Well, apparently she's better than I am, since you love her so much!" Lav screamed, angry.

"I NEVER said I love her!"

"You have a lot of nerve, Ron!" Lavender yelled, her eyes tearing up. She couldn't handle this. Lavender turned around and started to walk towards the door, when she ran into Calie. "I hope you two will be VERY happy together!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

"Don't worry sweetie, we WILL be!" Calie yelled back. This was all Lavender could take. She took a glass of punch out of Calie's hands and spilt it all over Calie's dress. Now, just about everyone was looking at the two women. Calie went to slap Lavender, but Lavender got to Calie first. All that you saw were two chicks that were all of a sudden on the ground. You just saw arms flying everywhere, hair being ripped out, people cursing, and you could also hear chants from the crowd going 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!' They obviously watched muggle television. Draco and Harry went over to Ron, who was looking extremely distraught, while Pansy and Hermione ran over to Lav and Calie. They were desperately trying to pull Lavender off of a screaming and beaten Calie. Finally, after about 10 minutes, they succeeded. Lavender was being held back by Pansy, while Hermione was holding back a bleeding Calie. Calie had a bloody nose, missing hair, and four of her teeth were knocked out. Lavender, on the other hand, had messed up hair and a few scratches here and there, but nothing really big or painful.

"Wow, Lav's a beast!" She heard Seamus say. Lavender just broke down in tears. She was hysterical. Ron was practically in shock from it all, and Harry was trying to calm him down while Draco was apparently cursing at him for what he had done.

Lavender apparently got sick of all of it, because she just got up and ran outside. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away from it all. Away from all of the pain that Ron had caused her. Everyone had tried to stop her from leaving, but they failed.

Ron had seen her leave, and he wanted to follow her, but he knew he couldn't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes I know! It's so short! But I ran out of ideas for this chappie after the fight! Well, click the little button underneath this and review! Oh yeah......Calie Chetto is based on a chick in my school that I absolutely hate because she ruined my relationship w/ Josh! GRRR! She needs to fall into a 12 ft hole!!!!!!!! and STAY there forever! ~~In the words of Jackie, that is! lol buh*bies!


	5. He loves her not her!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! WELL, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way! lol...okay...out of dictator mode! I must keep in mind that if I become a dictator, and go take over the Bahamas or something, then Pres. Bush will go to war with me because dontcha know, when someone's in trouble we hafta be the big heroes w/ our allies and save the day! Yeah.....two letters for that-B.S.!  


A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had SAT's and IQ tests and the new CoS things to worry about! lol....Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love you all! lol!!!! On with chapter 5!.......Oh! and, I don't know if I said this or made it clear, but the reunion's at Hogwarts! lol...okay, now! on w/ the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lavender had been running around the forest for about an hour. She still had no clue where she was going. She tripped and fell down onto the ground. She had fallen very hard, hit her head on a huge tree that was next to her, and blacked out.

-*-*-*-*-

"Lavender?!" Pansy and Hermione had run outside to look for her, they were really worried that she was going to do something stupid. They decided to split up and search the grounds. Pansy went towards the Quiddich Stadium to look around there, while Hermione went toward Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione was almost going to search somewhere else, when she saw a figure curled up by a tree. She saw golden-bronze curls over a very pale face, and immediately knew that it was Lavender. She ran as quickly as she could to Lav, being worried as ever. She was finally at Lav's side and knelt down to see if she was alright. She pulled out her wand and muttered the reviving spell.(I forget what it is and am too lazy to get one of my HP books! lol) Lav woke up. She saw Hermione and was very confuzzled on what happened.

"Hermione? What happened? Why am I out in the woods?" Lav asked, swaying slightly as she stood up.

"Oh hunny! You've just had a very bad night, come on, let's get you back inside!" Hermione said in a motherly tone.

-*-*-*-*-

"Ron, since when did you have a girlfriend? I thought you said that you still loved Lavender?" Harry asked, confused.

"I...I do. It's just....well, I wanted to-" Ron started to say, fumbling with his words.

"Wanted to what? Rip my heart out and stop on it to see what comes out??" Lavender interrupted him. She was really hurting inside because of what he did at first, but now, she was just dead angry, and she wasn't going to take his stuff.

"No! Lav, I just, well, I don't know! It's just, Callie and I got on real well, and I really like her, so I brought her to the reunion. I guess that I didn't think it would hurt you so much." Ron said, trying to sound as though he meant it. Then Callie just busted up in the conversation.(a/n, ~~ gotta love that phrase! lol)

"Oh Ronniekins! I knew you loved me too!" Said Callie, clearly missing Ron's meaning of the words he had said. "Let's get married!" She ran up to Ron and hugged him and tried to snog him right in the middle of the Great Hall! And, it looked as though she would have succeeded, as Ron was going to kiss back, but Ginny, who was closest to her brother and Callie, seized Ron by his hair, and pulled him onto the ground. Callie fell on top of him and that was not a pretty picture for Lavender to see. Ginny pulled Callie off of her brother, kicked Ron, and pushed Callie towards Lavender, Pansy and Herimone, knowing that they would want to 'talk' to her. Hermione told Lav to go to Ron, and let Pansy and herself handle Callie, for fear that Lav might kill her and go to Azkaban for murder.(Redrum! lol Ally!)

-*-*-*-*-

Ron stood up as Lavender walked over to him.

"Lavender, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. I love you, more than words can explain!" Ron pleaded. Lavender just stood there, not knowing what to say. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haha! Oh I am evil, aren't I? What WILL Lav's reaction be? Will we find out how bad Callie was hurt by Pansy? Will these annoying questions never end?? lol I'm in a weird mood today! well.....Review!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm in a tad state of writer's block!!!!!


	6. Lav's Reaction, Calie's Mistake and Drac...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! Well, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way!!  


A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys! You all are to wonderful! lol......I've had a tad bit of writers block these days! So....hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Also, yes, Ron and Lavender will be getting together eventually......but not in this chapter and probably not the next chapter either! But this is so that my story can be longer, therefore giving me ideas for other stories in the process! lol if that made sense!? {Oh! and, with the d/p plot......it's changing a little! No more showering with anonymous gifts.....that will work better with a 6th year story, perhaps?!} 

And I dunno if I've said this either, but the teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, ect. On with Chapter 6!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where we last left off:

"Lavender, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. I love you, more than words can explain!" Ron pleaded. Lavender just stood there, not knowing what to say. 

-*-*-*-*-

Lavender stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron loved her!(A/N: this may seem a little schizophrenic at some points, as Lavender will argue with herself! lol) 'He loves you! He loves you!' Her mind screamed. She was so happy for a moment. But then, her conscious took over. 'What are you thinking? He said he loved you in 7th year didn't he? And look what that has got you! Nothing! Get over yourself!' Lavender was so confused. She loved Ron, but she still didn't know what to do.

-*-*-*-*-

Draco walked up to Pansy. "Pansy, will you take a walk with me? I need to talk to you. It's extremely important!" Draco asked. He was going to do it. He was going to confess his love for her. Tonight.

"Sure Draco!" He took her hand and they left the Great Hall, and started to walk the grounds that they were still ever so familiar with. All of a sudden, Draco stopped walking, and looked Pansy straight into the eye.

"Draco, why'd you stop?" Pansy asked, confused. 

"Pansy, I...I love you. I have ever since that time in second year, when my toast fell onto the ground during breakfast, and you picked it up, and said 'God made dirt, and dirt don't hurt'. I never told you because, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way! And I didn't want to make a fool of myself." Draco fell silent. Pansy stayed quiet for a few moments. But then she spoke.

"Draco, I do too..." Her voice drifted off. Draco couldn't believe his ears. He took out a box that he had been harboring since 6th year, and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" Pansy whispered.

"Pansy Marie Parkinson, will you marry me?" Draco asked. 100% sincere. He wanted nothing more at this moment then to hear the word 'Yes'. He was waiting for it to come.

"Draco Zackary Malfoy, yes! I would want nothing else in this world than to be your wife!" He placed the Golden Sapphire ring on her slender finger. And they kissed passionately, completely oblivious to what was about to happen inside Hogwarts castle.

-*-*-*-* -

Lavender was so stressed out by this whole ordeal! She suddenly fell silently onto the ground. People watched and screamed, as they say Calie, standing behind her, with her wand raised.

"Oh my God! Lavender!" Hermione rushed over to her best friend. "What has she done to you?" Hermione looked at Lavender, who looked deathly pale. Professor McGonagall rushed over to Lavender and tried to figure out if the worst had happened.

"She's not dead, just unconscious. We will take her to the hospital, but the reunion is over!" McGonagall announced. Everyone looked worried, and they murmured among themselves as they left. Everyone except an unconscious Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Calie were left in the Great Hall. Ron picked up Lavender, and started to walk towards the door. Hermione was in shock, and Harry used his wand to put a full body bind on Calie, and left her there for the Ministry to deal with. They were sure she would get some kind of sentence for attempted murder!

-*-*-*-*-

They walked past Pansy and Draco, and explained what had happened. Pansy and Draco had not yet told anyone of their engagement. They followed them all until they found their car and drove to the hospital. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short and sweet right? lol I think there's only about 1 or 2 chapters left in the story! But I'm going to start another one after this one's done! It's going to be while their in school....but anyways...Clickie that lil button and tell me what ya think!!! BuH*BiES!


	7. Patching Things Up and Surprises for Har...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! Well, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DONT OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way!!  


A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that it's taken me so long to update! **Hides from her angry reviewers** I had 2 projects that I had to start on for school that were worth 25% of my grade! But, I got Scene 1 done of my play for reading, and I have my legend written{which is part one} for my english project!!! So, I can finally write more! lol... Enjoy!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a week, and Lavender was still unconscious. The doctors said that she would be fine though. She just needed to rest. Calie was going to be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder, but she had gotten away before they caught her. Ron felt horrible. He never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially not Lavender. It was only something to make Lav jealous, and now, his plan had almost killed her.

-*-*-*-*-

"Nurse? Are we allowed to go in to see Lavender?" Ron asked. He, Hermione, and Harry had been there everyday, but they hadn't been allowed to see her since they brought her in after the reunion. Ron needed to talk to her, even if she probably wouldn't hear a word of what she was saying.

"Okay, but I don't really see the point!" The nurse said.

"Harry, Hermione? Do you think that I can go into the room by myself for a few minutes?" Ron asked. He needed to do this alone.

"Sure, take as long as you like mate!" Harry said.

"Thanks!" Ron said, smiling.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Ron walked inside Lav's room and he looked over on the bed. 'She looks so peaceful', he thought. Ron sat in a chair right next to the bed, and sat down.

"Lavender, I know that you probably can't hear me, but I'm so sorry! I--" Ron started to say something else, but was cut off when someone suddenly appeared in the room.

"Calie! What are you doing here! Leave! You're the reason that things with Lav and I are so messed up right now! I can't believe that you tried to kill the love of my life!" Ron said to her, getting angry.

"But Ronnie! I thought you loved ME!" Calie pleaded.

"You were just someone there to make Lavender jealous. I never have nor will love you! You're an evil person! I have only loved Lavender Lynn Brown, and that is the only woman I ever will love! There's no one else out there for me. I'm taken, whether you like it or not!" Ron said, getting louder and really mad. Everything he had just said was true, and for the first time in his life, he truly felt that he finally understood just what it meant to love someone with everything you have. Calie just stood there, stunned. She didn't know what to say. So, she did the only thing that a pathetic person in her situation would do. She lied!

"Well! I only went for you because-- because--well, because I needed some!" Calie said, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Too bad you never got any! Like I would ever go with someone like you! You're a little skank! I don't know what kind of diseases you have!" Ron stated. It was true, Calie did have a tendency to...well... flaunt herself across town. Calie just glared at Ron, and aparated back to wherever she was going. Ron went back to his seat beside Lavender's bed, and gently grabbed her hand. To his surprise, he felt her hand grip his back. He looked up to see Lavender looking at him with her eyes open, smiling.

"Lav! You're up! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ron said, his eyes tearing up.

"I'm fine, and I heard everything you said." Lavender said, her insides melting as she remembered his words.

"Oh... I'm sorry I woke you up because I was arguing with Calie. I know you don't wanna hear it so I'll just leave now." Ron said, starting to get up from his chair. But Lavender wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Ron, don't be sorry. I'm glad I heard everything you said to Calie. It made me realize how stupid I've been. I know you said you loved me... but you said that in 6th year also, but then in 7th year you told me it was all a lie. So I don't know if it's real this time of not, because that really killed me in 7th year Ron. I mean, why did--" But Ron cut her off.

"I said those things in 7th year to protect you." Ron said.

"Protect me from what? There was nothing to protect me from!" Lavender said, confused.

"To protect you from me. I knew you could do better than me. So I thought I was doing you a favor by saying I didn't love you. And I just want the best for you, so that;s why I said all of those things."

"But Ron, there's no one better for me. I love you, and only you. And that's how it will always be. And no one can or will change that! I love you with everything I am and--" But Ron cut her off again, only this time, with a kiss. It was just a light, delicate kiss. Ron pulled away.

"So does this--" This time Lavender cut him off with a kiss, but a very passionate one. All of her feelings that she had kept bottled up inside of her were being let out in this kiss. It was long, but then they, reluctantly, pulled away, and TRon just held Lavender in his arms, and they both drifted into a nice deep sleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Harry, I feel sick..." Hermione said, rubbing her stomach.

"Hermione, we're in a hospital, tell him not me!" Harry said, laughing and pointing to Doctor Goggish.(A/N: Don't ask em how I came up w/ that name... I just wrote w/e I thought of! lol) Hermione grinned sheepishly, and went over to talk to the doctor. Doctor Goggish said he would take a look at Hermione now, so he took her into one of his offices. Hermione came out half an hour later, with a dreamy and nervous look on her face.

"Hermione? Do you know why you were feeling sick?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine Harry, we're fine!" She said, laying a hand on her stomach.

"We're?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, we're going to have a baby!" Hermione said to a stunned looking Harry. Harry got a grin on his face like a kid in a toy store. Then, he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Didn't expect that did you? hehe... well, maybe this won't end in 2-3 chapters! Who knows!!!! Well, Ron and Lav got back together!! :o)! And, I promised I would show the wedding... so that's next chapter! Oh! And... if you review... I'll give you a cookie!!!! lol Buh*Bies!!!!!


	8. The Wedding

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! Well, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way!!  


****

Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys... I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the long time it's taken me to update! I had a ton a finals to take and to study for, (which I got over 91% in all of them! :-D) and I had to finish projects and we had our Kennywood (The best theme park ever! Come visit it! It's in West Mifflin {near Pittsburgh} ppl! Visit me I'm 10 minutes from there! LoL) picnic for school also. So a lot of my weekends were taken by that! But I am really sorry so I'll try to make this chapter extra long (Ie: more than 3-4 pages if I can!) ~*[]D*~!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

~~Two Weeks Later, and 1 Day Before Harry and Hermione's Wedding~~~

Hermione and Lavender were in the kitchen of the flat that Ron, Harry, and Hermione used to share. Hermione was pacing back and forth nervously, and Lav was sitting at a chair by the kitchen table.

"Hermione!", Lavender said, "Stop pacing like that! It's not good for the baby!"

"Lav, I'm only 3 weeks pregnant, the doctor said I can still stand and do most of the normal things that I usually do. So stop worrying!" Hermione answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, alright. But stop it anyway, you're giving me a headache!"

"But I can't! I mean, in 37 hours, 4 minutes, and 37, no, 39 seconds, I am going to be Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Hermione stated, with a dreamy look on her face.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Lavender said, then she frowned a little and sighed.

"Awe Lav hunnie what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I wish that Ron would propose to me. I want to be Mrs. Ronald Joy Weasley!" (It's a middle name that my friends just sorta said one day and I'm just going to use that!) Lavender said, with a pouty look on her face. Hermione pulled up a chair next to Lavender's and put her arm around Lav.

"Oh Lav, I'm sure that whenever you move in here with Ron after Harry and I come back from our honeymoon and move out officially that he won't hesitate to pop the question!" Hermione said cheerfully. (I dunno if that made sense I just woke up like an hour ago and I'm still a lil sleepy so work w/ me ppl! LoL)

"I hope you're right Hermione!" Lavender said, closing her eyes and imagining what it would be like to be Ron's wife.

-*-*-*-*-

Harry and Ron were in Harry and Hermione's new flat that Harry had just purchased. Ron was sitting on the new couch, (They had the whole house furnished by a decorator) while Harry was sitting on the recliner.

"Wow mate, I can't believe you're really tying the knot with Hermione tomorrow!" Ron announced.

"Yeah I know! Who would have thought that she and I would get together?" Harry asked.

"Umm... Try everyone in Hogwarts!" Ron replied, laughing.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Hey Ron, I've been thinking of something..." Harry began.

"That's a surprise!," Ron joked. "No I'm kidding. But what have you been thinking?" Ron asked.

"Well, you and Lav have been going good since that whole incident, when are you going to pop the question?" Harry asked, listening intently.

"I'm not sure, I've been thinking about that for awhile now. Harry, I'm not sure if I'm ready though. What if I make a bad husband and disappoint her?" Ron said worriedly.

"Ron, she loves you. Even if you were a bad husband, which I doubt could happen, that that would alter her love for you." Harry answered. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Harry, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you! Besides, I have to still get a ring!" Ron replied. "Enough about me though, we have to get you ready for your big day!"

-*-*-*-*-WEDDING DAY!!!!!!-*-*-*-*- (A/n: WOOHOO!!! LoL)

Their big day had finally arrived. Everyone was going to be there. The whole Weasley clan, all of their friends from Hogwarts, literally everyone! Harry's Best Man was, of course, Ron. His Ushers were Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Hermione's Maid of Honor was Lavender. Her Bridesmaids were Ginny, Patvati, and Hanna Abbot.(A/n: Couldn't think of anyone else for Hermione!) Hermione was wearing a beautiful white silk wedding dress with a gorgeous crystal bead sequence. Her Bridesmaids were dressed in beautiful white silk gowns. Harry was in a satin black tuxedo, with a white undershirt and a black tie. His ushers were dressed in black tuxedos also. Their flower girl was Percy's daughter, Krystelle. Harry was down at the Alter, looking down the aisle, waiting for his beautiful bride to appear with her father. Dumbledore was performing the ceremony.

The big brown doors to the cathedral opened, and the wedding theme was starting to play. Krystelle walked in, carrying her little basket with pink silk roses inside of it. She looked adorable. Ron and Lavender walked in with linked arms, followed by Seamus and Ginny, and Neville and Hanna. The three guys stood in a line next to Harry, and the three girls stood opposite of them, looking down to wait for Hermione. Hermione and her father appeared down at the doors, and they started walking down the aisle. Hermione looked ravishing! Mr. Granger was beaming. Mrs. Granger, who was sitting next to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley in the front row, was crying because her little girl was 'all grown up'! They reached the alter and Mr. Granger gave Harry a hug and whispered, 'Take good care of my little girl.' Harry nodded in response. Mr. Granger moved to the side. Dunbledore cleared his throat. (A/n: I'm not sure exactly what they say in weddings so bear with me here!) He looked to Harry, then to Hermione, then back to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Marie Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Harry looked Hermione straight into her cinnamon brown eyes.

"I do." Harry said, smiling. Dumbledore looked at Hermione.

"Hermione Marie Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Hermione looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I do!" Herimone stated, her eyes starting to tear up. Dumbledore smiled.

"The rings, please." Harry looked to Ron, and Ron handed him both of the rings. Harry's ring was a plain gold band with 'I love you forever' engraved on the back. Hermione's ring was a brilliant shining gold, with a beautiful big diamond in the middle of an emerald and a sapphire. Harry slipped it gently onto Hermione's ring finger. And Hermione did the same to Harry. Dunbledore's eyes lit up.

"By the power invested in me by the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Harry took Hermione in his arms and they shared a beautiful and gentle kiss before pulling away. Everybody was clapping and cheering as they all gathered outside to blow bubbles at the newly wedded couple as they leave the church to go to the celebration hall.

****

~~~The Reception~~~

Hermione and Harry were the last to arrive with the rest of their bridal party as they all sat at the Bridal table. They all got their food and sat down. When they were finished, their plates cleared and slow music started playing. Harry looked to Hermione.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Potter?" He smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Potter!" He took her hand and they started dancing. Well, more like moving around in circles and kissing every 5 seconds. Ron took Lavender and they, too, started dancing. Ron whispered something in Lavender's ear and they went outside.

-*-*-*-*-

They started walking to a quiet little park where you could see the sunset perfectly. They found a nice little bench where Lavender sat down, and Ron got down on one knee.

"Lavender, I love you. And I really mean that. I never really could understand what love was, I never really understood what anything was actually, but, I could always understand you. And I could only understand what my love for you meant. You mean more to me than anything in this whole world." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a royal blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you could ever imagine. It was 14k gold, with Lav's birthstone of opal in the middle surrounded by Ron's birthstone of aquamarine to signify that they were meant to be together.

"Lavender Lynn Brown, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ron asked, looking into her hazel green eyes. Lavender was speechless.

"Oh Ron!" She started, her eyes tearing up. "I would be honored to be your wife! Of course I'll marry you!" At that moment, the sun was almost gone and the clouds had a pink and orange tint to them. Ron slipped the grand ring onto her finger, stood up, took Lavender into his arms and they kissed with such a passion, that to them, there was no crowd of their friends secretly watching them from the window, they were in their own little world, together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like it??!!! Didja?! Then lemme know!!!! I want @least 5 more reviews before I update!!! hehe []D **~**Nico'Lee**~**


	9. It's a WhAt!

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! Well, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol!  
Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way!!  


****

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long update that led up to this chapter. My Grandma died and I really couldn't find a way to write at the time. I'm a lot better with things now though, thanks to my friends! (Most of them, anyways **Cough Cough**) Anyways, I finished 'Order of the Phoenix' Sunday night (The 22nd), I cried when I found out that *this person* dies. (I'm not going to spoil it!) This person was one of my favorites! :-(! (And this person is still alive in this fic, so don't complain to me that this person's dead cause I know already!)

Also, this is the second to last chapter to 'Some Thing Never Change, or Do They'. (I STILL dunno how that title fits in w/ the story, I'm going to try to figure out how to put that in the last chapter) I'm going to do this one, dealing with H/Hr's baby, (Or is it babies? You'll hafta read!) and with the engagements of R/L and P/D. This will also contain some of G/D too!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~8 Months Later~~ (Sorry guys, don't hate me... but I can't put the honeymoon as a chapter! I just can't write honeymoons, **Hides from the lemons that her reviewers are throwing at her!** so maybe in a different story of mine... But probably not in 'Always Be Together', as there are no marriages in that one {Or is there? Hmm, you will never know... MUAHAHAHA} Anyways, Chapter 9!*!*!*!*!*!*)

"Harry..." Hermione said faintly, anxiously trying to wake him. It was almost 3 in the morning and Hermione was going into labor. Harry awoke suddenly.

"'Mione love, what is it?" He asked nervously.

"Harry, it's time." At these words, Harry's eyes became huge. He hurriedly drove Hermione to St. Mungo's, (She didn't have the strength to apparate!) and he owled all of their family and friends. Everyone (All of their friends, you know who they are, I'm just too lazy to type them all, not really important anyways!) apparated or flooed to the hospital immediately.

Hermione was put into her own room in the delivery section of the hospital. Harry was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand as the doctors instructed her on what to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-In the Waiting Room, 1 Hour Later-*-*-*-*-*-

"We've been sitting here for an hour! How much time does it take to pop a kid out?!" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Ron! Stop being inconsiderate! It sometimes takes days to deliver a child! It doesn't always happen overnight you know!" Lavender told him with a slightly annoyed look. 

"Right... only the conceiving happens over night!" Ron said, being his immature self. Lavender glared at him.

"You're so young and naive sometimes Ron!" Lavnder said. Ron looked at her and slumped back into his chair, not saying another word.

-*-*-*-*-*- 2 Hours Later-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry ran excitedly into the lobby. "I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!" Harry screamed. Ron came over and gave him one of their 'manly' hugs. Lav kissed him on his cheek.

"Congratulations Harry!!" Everyone screamed.

"Well, what is it then? A boy or a girl?" Sirius asked. Harry's eyes got wide.

"TRIPLETS! Two girls and a boy!!" Ron laughed.

"My, we have been busy haven't we!" Ron said, still laughing. Lavender hit him playfully in the arm.

"Harry, can we go in and see Hermione?" Lav asked.

"Sure!" Harry, Lav, Ron, and Sirius all followed him into Hermione's room. When they entered the room, they saw Hermione holding her new baby boy.

"Awe! Hermione they're so dear!" Lavender said, looking from the baby in Hermione's arms, to the two babies that are in the cribs next to her bed.

"What are all of their names?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, our bouncin' baby boy here is named Zachary Evan Potter." She smile at the little boy in her arms. She looked over to the two cribs. "And the girl with the brown hair is Krystelle Elizabeth Potter, and the little girl with the black hair is Allison Marie Potter."

"Oh! Those names are beautiful! I love them!" Lavender said. Hermione laughed.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" Harry said as he went over to Hermione and kissed her forehead. Sirius nodded.

"Zacky-poo has Lily's hair." Sirius said, happily.

"He does, doesn't he? Krystelle has mine and her eyes, too." Harry pointed out, beaming with pride.

"And it looks like Allison has yours and your father's hair." Lavender said. Everyone nodded. Lavender put her head on Ron's shoulder as she looked at the adorable little babies.

"Awe! Ronniekins I want one!" Lavender said in a pouty voice, slightly laughing. Ron looked at her wide eyed.

"Do you really?" He asked her, seriously. Lavender bit her lip.

"Yeah, but after we're married." She said, smiling. He kissed her cheek.

"Great, me too." Harry cleared his throat loudly. They looked over to see him pointing to a now sleeping Hermione. The three of them decided that it was time to leave. Harry got a nurse to help him gently take the baby out of Hermione's arms and place him into a separate carriage, and they took the 3 newborns down to the nursery for the newborns. Harry peered down a his 3 gorgeous children. He smiled at them, and kissed each one of them on their cheek and told them that he loved them. He pulled up a chair next to his babies cribs.

"I bet that all of you will have your mother's love of books," he laughed slightly. "You'll probably have our knack for bending the rules too." Filch is going to love you three" He laughed. "No matter what you guys do though, your mom and I love you guys with all of our hearts!" He smiled at them and kissed each of them again, before going back to Hermione's room, where he conjured up a cot for himself, and fell asleep next to his wife and the new mother of his children.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello! Chapter 9 is finished! WOOHOO! Yes, it's a tad bit shorter than the last, and it stops in a dumb place, but it's still finished! Incase you;re wondering where I got the names... Zachary is a boy I like, Evan is a boy who I used to like, Krystelle is a name this one girl I know has, and I just fell in love w/ the name! Elizabeth is just a beautiful name, and it is also one of my friends (? I hope we are! She helped me loads!) middle name. Allison Marie is one of my best friend's name and I just love it! hehe Well, I hoped you liked it! The **sniff sniff** last chapter, **Bursts into tears WAAHHH!** the Epilogue, is coming out as soon as I can write it! LoL Hopefully it won't take too long! Review Review REVIEW! Luv~ Nico*Lee!


	10. Some Things Never Change, or Do They?¿?

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! NONE I TELL YOU! I OWN THE PLOT! Well, and the computer........WAIT! NO! I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!! lol! I only own H/hr, R/L's and P/D's kids! Okay, this is MY story....therefore, I will write it MY way.....So in other words, if you don't like the fact of the Slyths and Gryffs being really good friends, then too bad.... Because it's MY story, and I'll write it MY way!!  


****

Author's Note: IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! **Sobs** But, I have 2 new stories out already, and another one is in the depths of my brain right now, brewing a plot as we speak. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

A thank you note goes to my friend Jackie who pointed out to me that the flower girl and one of H/Hr's daughters had the same name. She points out all of the little things I miss. LoL Thanks!

Also, a huge super mega thanks to all of my reviewers!! You guys are great! ~See Thank yous for all reviewers I've had with this entire story at the end of the chapter!~ 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~~Christmas, 4 Years Later~~**

Knock. Knock. DINGDONG! Someone was wrapping on the Potter families' door on early Christmas day.

"Harry! Can you please get the door?!" Hermione said as she tended to her now 4 year old children.

"Yes dear!" Harry said as he went to answer the door to their $90,000 (A/n: Let's just say that it's a pound sign kay?) London flat. Harry had received his 3rd of the money that '3W' had taken in, which was quite a lot after they hit it big, to buy their expensive Hollywood style Ireland countryside home. When he opened the door he saw Ronald and a 2nd time pregnant Lavender Weasley, complete with their 4 year old daughter, Andrea 'Andi' Alyssa Weasley. It turns out that whenever Hermione was having her triplets, Lav was currently 3 months pregnant already. She was beginning to wonder why her clothes were just slightly tighter!

"Harwy!" Andi squealed as she ran into his arms. He was her Godfather, as Hermione was her Godmother. Harry picked Andi up and gave her a huge bear hug, like he always did, and she giggled. He set her down and said hello to Ron and Lavender, giving Ron a 'manly hug', and Lavender kissing him on the cheek. The four of them walked inside and into the living room, where Hermione was putting all of the kids' wrapping paper from their presents into a garbage bag. When she spotted Lavender, who was now holding little Andi in her arms, she immediately ran over to them and gave them each huge hugs. She went over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"It's so great to see you guys! We haven't seen you guys since Halloween!" Hermione said.

"I know! We're really horrible about that. It's because we live in London still though, and you guys picked the Scottish countryside." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he said 'countryside'.

"Well, 'Mione wanted to live in the countryside, so we moved here after all of our children were born!" Harry said, remembering the children's birthday, October 29th.

"Well, Ron may not like it, but I think that it's just so beautiful out here! And Andi certainly loves it, too. Maybe we'll build a vacation home out here or something!" Lavender said, excitedly. After Lavender's parents had died, she inherited all of their money, which was trillions in muggle money, so the Weasley's were very well off at the moment. Ron shrugged, but he couldn't help but smile. For he, too, missed spending a lot of his time with Harry and Hermione. They doorbell rang again and Hermione left to answer it.

Standing on their doorstep were two of their favorite families, The Malfoy's, and the Finnegan's. Draco and Pansy Malfoy were first at the door, with their 4 year old son, Simon Thomas Malfoy. Simon was born a day before Andi, as a premature baby. Luckily, he turned out normal. Well, as normal as a little wizard could be! Hermione hugged Pansy, kissed Draco's cheek, and picked up Simon and hugged him. She let them inside, still carrying Simon as she greeted newlyweds Ginny and Seamus Finnegan. They had gotten married about two months ago, on Halloween. Hermione hugged them both and showed them inside.

Hermione set down Simon, and he ran over to Andi, who was with Krystelle, Zachary, and Allison. Harry, Hermione, Lav, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Seamus, and Ginny all sat down on 2 separate couches. Lavender looked at all 5 of the children, then looked back to Ginny and Seamus, raising her eyebrows.

"So Finnegan family," she began, pointing at Seamus and Ginny. "When can I be expecting my first niece? I already have 7 nephews from my other brother-in-laws, I want a niece already!!" Lavender asked, smiling. Ginny shrugged.

"Whenever we move out of my parents house!" Seamus said, laughing.

The rest of the day was filled with fun, laughter, and joy by all. Everyone had opened their gifts, parents and children included. Lavender received a 14K golden necklace with a baby bunny on where it's eye was replaced with a sapphire gem from Ron. Pansy received a 24K golden pin in the shape of toast. Pansy's eyes were tearing up as she looked at it. (A/n: Go back to chapter 6 if you can't remember the symbolization of the toast.) Harry had given Hermione a golden charm bracelet. So far, it had 4 chams on it. Three diamond plaited baby heads, and a diamond plaited book. Hermione loved it. Harry was going to get her a charm every year from that day on Christmas and anniversary until it was filled.

It was decided that everyone was going to just spend the night at Harry and Hermione's flat. The children all slept in one room, and there were 3 guestrooms for the 6 adults to share with their spouses.

****

-*-*-*-*-*-

Years past, and life went on as it should.

Ginny and Seamus never ended up having children. Quite the opposite, actually. Their marriage ended after two short years. Ginny had caught Seamus cheating on her with Padma Patil, and she divorced him. Ginny eventually did remarry, to Colin Creevey. They, infact, had the most children of all the Weasley kids, having 8 children. Their muggle neighbors would call them 'The Brady Bunch' most of the time, because they had 4 girls; Antantra Lynn, Maria Day, Monica Marie, and Stephanie Joy. And four boys; Thomas Jay, Michael Stanley, Timothy Andrew (Known as 'Timmay' to his friends.), Jonathan Anthony, and Lewis Darby. They are currently living in the whole 10th floor of a beautiful Surrey apartment building. (A/n: Don't ask about Lewis' middle name LoL!)

Pansy and Draco, surprisingly, stayed together. They fought a lot so most people said that they wouldn't last. But they did. They ended up having twins! (B/c Ally wants them to! LoL) One girl, Kayden Nicole, and a boy, Brayden Robert. They moved into a nice condo in the heart of London and are currently residing there, happily married with Simon, Kayden, and Brayden.

Ron and Lavender's marriage kept getting stronger over the years. They had 3 more children. Two girls, Aaliyah Lynn and Mariah Anne, and one boy, Brian Thomas. After months and months of complaining to Ron, Lavender finally persuaded him to buy a house out in the Scottish countryside, near the Potter family. Lavender found out that she and Ron are expecting in late August. She doesn't know it yet, but she will end up having twins. They will be two boys, Sean Russell, and Daniel Ray.

And now on to the one's who were the original people dubbed 'Hogwart's Hottest Couple', Harry and Hermione. Everyone's favorite couple went on to have 1 more child, a little boy, William Thomas. Their love for each other just grew stronger with every minute that they were together. They will continue to love each other and remain happily married until the day they both shall die.

As for the gang's children, there wasn't any Voldemort to interfere with their education, the Ministry never came in to try to take over the school again. Romances blossomed for all eventually. The triplets, Andi, and Simon all went on to become Snape's FAVORITE students. (Yeah, right.) Zachary, the first Potter son, went on to become Hogwarts' Valedictorian, just like his mother. All of them had happy childhood's, with lots of fun, and laughter. They had their fun tormenting the teachers, their first loves, first break-ups, ect. But, through everything, they, like their parents, all stuck together. Dumbledore would always laugh whenever he would see them at meals saying 'They're just like their parents!'. All of the children, surprisingly, were sorted into Gryffindor.

Life goes on, but all of them Potter's, Weasley's, Malfoy's, and the Creevey's remained close friends. Their parents had learned life's number one lesson: That 'Some things never change, or do they?' Well, people may not notice it, but things do change, even if you don't notice them. The first generation Dream Team, with new additions, had already learned it.

Now, they decided, it was their children's turn...

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IT'S DONE!!!! Finished! Will I do a sequel?? It's up to you guys! Tell me!!!!!

Review Review REVIEW! Luv~ Nico*Lee!

****

::Thankyous:: (In Chapter Order!)

****

Bellezza ~ Ally! Thanx~!!!! This was so dedicated to you! LOL You're my inspiration! lmao

****

SeansAngel ~ Mollz! Thanx!

****

FlirtiMonki ~ Even though your 1st review wasn't very nice :-\, thanks!

****

Sandra Athreneal ~ Thanks soo much! Now update your story!!!! hehe PLEASE?!

****

Malibu Barbie ~ Thanks soo much!

****

Olo-Eopia ~ Thanks!!! =)

****

Arabella Figg ~ Thanks you soo much! You're reviews were really encouraging! TY!

****

Lynzy ~ Lindz, thanx soo much! LoL Even though you only reviewed me like 2 times! haha Write your story now! =)

****

Ministry of Mugglez ~ Thanks.

ELaine ~ Thanks!!

****

Emily ~ Thank you very much!!! =)

****

Moonlight and Midnight ~ Thank you guys a lot!!! =-)

****

Pippen' Gurl ~ Thank you soo much! I hope you're not mad because there wasn't a honeymoon! LoL ;-)

Fanfic lover ~ Thankyou!!!!! =D

****

A Fan ~ Thankyou tons!

****

Lily ~ Thanks bunches!!

THANKYOU ALL TONS AND BUNCHES AND LOADS!! **Hugs all reviewers** It means loads to me! Thanks!!! Hope you liked it!! Sequel with the children?¿? You tell me! =) 3*Nico*Lee*3


End file.
